A Great Beginning
Plot A Great Beginning It was 2:58, a Friday, and the last day of school. I was starring at the clock waiting for it to turn to 3:00 for the best summer vacation ever. I was going on a trip around the U.S with my dad and cousin. We borrowed an R.V from our friend Dante and that’s what we would be traveling in. So than everyone stated to count down from 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. DIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG then everyone yelled in excitement. I headed outside where my dad and Santi (my cousin) were waiting. We first headed of to San Diego where we would be camping for the night. On the way there we had a conversation. We also had a TV in the R.V and I brought my Nintendo DS with all my games so I didn’t mind the trip that was about 5 hours. When we reached the campsite we got set up and then I decided to go for a walk. I had gotten a bit bored. Then I looked up at the stars and out of nowhere a flash of light appeared and it seemed to be coming my way. At first I thought it was a meteorite or an asteroid. Next something crashed about 50 feet away from me so I went to see what it was. It left a huge crater and I went to see what was down there. Then I saw it. There was a soccer ball sized containment pod. I cluelessly went over to it. I stood right in front of it. Then the pod opened and a green light glowed from an alien watch. “Whoa, what a cool looking watch” I said as I reached for it. “Aaahh!!” I screamed as it jumped up and wrapped itself around my wrist. I tried to get it off for about 5 minutes until I realized it wasn’t going to come off. Then I started to play with it and without realizing I pushed the button on the side and the center of it popped up with a strange figure. I pressed down on it. Then instantly there was a huge flash of green light and a noise. I was then instantly transformed into the alien Putty (not yet named). “Whoa, what just happened?” I had never been so confused “What am I? How did that happen?” Then I started to have some fun with this 18 foot long creature. I climbed a tree with ease and then started jumping form one to the other. I was actually enjoying myself. But then I heard Santi and my dad looking for me. “Oh oh” I thought “how could I explain this to them I don’t even know how it happened”. The next thing I saw was Santi below me, I was still up in a tree. I then decided to come down so I jumped down behind him. “Aaahh” Santi yelled “Santi its me Tomas” I tried to explain. “Tomas is that really you?” he asked confused and curiously. I nodded. “ How can I know for sure ? When were you born?” he asked. “April 25th 1997 on a Friday.” I responded. That made Santi believe me. Later my dad came by looking for the two of us. "Hey Fer, guess who.” Santi said to him. “Hi dad” I said “Tommy is that you?” he asked. “Yes” Santi and I said together. We then made a camp fire where I told them what had happened. We realized that it was the watch that turned me into Putty, but we did not know how. “Well I don’t want to be this monster guy forever.” I said. “Your not a monster. You’re an alien.” my dad said. Santi and I both stared. “I mean look at him what else could he be.” he explained. Then all of a sudden we heard a beeping noise coming form the watch design on Putty's chest. It beeped 5 times then there was a flash of red light and a noise. I then turned back to me. I was happy to be me again and so they. Later on Santi saw me playing with the watch and he came over. “So what was it like to be an alien?” he asked. “I felt like I was me, but I also felt like I was somebody else.” I replied. “Why do you keep playing with that thing?” he asked. “Because if I can figure out how this thing works I could use it to help people in trouble.” I said. Then I pressed the button again, this time I realized. “Do you think I should try it again?” I asked twisting the dial. “I wouldn’t” he responded. “Well maybe you wouldn’t, but I will.” I twisted the dial 3 times then pressed down on it again. Another flash of green light and a noise. I was then turned into Teleportal(not yet named). Then I headed of into the trees jumping and swinging on them. “Tomas, where are you going? Come back here?” he shouted. But I kept going having fun as a 5 foot tall yellow monkey with 2 tails. Then out of nowhere two hovering alien robots with lasers attacked me. Luckily with my monkey speed and agility I was able to dodge their lasers for a while. “They must be after the watch.” I thought. Then a laser missed me by about 2 cm. So I dove up into the leaves to hide. All was quite. The drones were scanning around for me. Then suddenly 10 feet behind them I jumped into the sky, 20 feet up and smashed one of my fists down at them with all my monkey strength. Sparks were flying out of the damaged robot that had been destroyed. I felt happy and proud for a moment. “Oh yeah nobody messes with…” I thought for a moment “Teleportal!” But then I realized that the other drone was right behind me. It was charging its laser at me. I just stood there afraid. “I think I should have gone in the trees.” I thought. Then as it fired before it could reach me in the blink of an eye I was teleported back into the trees. It was then that I realized that I had teleporting powers. I got a smile on my face and I became more confident. It blasted again I teleported away, again, and again, and again. Then the watch started to beep again which meant I would turn back to me again. A red light and a noise and then I instantly turned back to me again. Terrified I stood there as it was charging its laser. Suddenly before it could shoot Santi appeared and whacked it with a shovel. “Take that you stupid robot,” he said angrily. “Boy, am I glad to see you” I said to him. “Come on lets get out of here” he said. When we got back my dad was a bit mad at me but I told him that I knew how it worked. Next on the radio we heard the park ranger calling for help. “Please somebody help us were being attacked by well… a giant robot, please help us!” he said panicking. “Umm, dad do you think….” I was saying. “We better get down there and fast.” he interrupted. "Alright!” I said. We than saw a 50 foot tall robot, with and 2 arms with lasers and 4 legs. We were still at a distance. We decided that I would fight the robot while they got everyone safe. I pushed the button once more. I twisted the dial and came to a figure. I slammed down on it. A flash of green light and noise. I turned into Spykeback(not yet named and no spikes on him). “OK so what can this guy do?” Santi asked. “I don’t know. But I’m sure its gonna be cool.” I responded. “Come on lets go Santi.” my dad said. After I snook up behind him and attacked( without spikes). It spun around really fast and it threw me off into a minivan. Then it blasted me. I dodged but was still hit by the exploding minivan. I was trapped under a door. Suddenly I let out a 3 foot long spike that sliced through the door. “Cool” I said since I didn’t know his power. I broke free then charged at the robot with the spike. But that failed. It jumped up and landed on me . “Oh oh” I said worried. Next it grabbed my body and arm and it tried to pull it off. I pulled hard. I knew I had to brake free so I grew 2 foot long spikes all over my arm and pulled forward breaking one of its arms. It then blasted me with his other hand into a pickup truck. Then a tree got hit and it was about to fall on Santi. I quickly jumped in front of him and grew 3 spikes on my back that sliced the tree in half “So are we even?” I asked. “Even” he responded. Then I jumped in front of the robot and grew 10 foot long spikes on the bottom of my feet allowing me to jump extra high and land on the robots head. I then sliced the head and jumped inside. In seconds the robot’s head was full of spikes sticking out. I jumped out to see it malfunction and fall over. “Ha” I said “nobody messes with…” I thought for a moment “Spykeback!” The next morning they didn’t see me around then they looked out in the distance to see me as XLR8 running towards them. “Umm, Tomas?” my dad wondered. “Yup” I said. “Where were you?” my dad asked. “I just went for a morning run all around San Diego,” I answered. “and check this out” I ran at super fast speed to pack everything and loaded it in the R.V in about 15 seconds, a job that would have taken 15 minutes when the watch timed out. “I think this is going to be the best summer ever.” I said. My dad nodded. “Its definitely going to be interesting” Santi said. Then we headed off for another adventure. The End Major Events *The road trip begins. *Tomas gains the Omnitrix. *Alien debut: Putty, Teleportal, Spykeback. Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Junkman's robot drones Aliens used *Putty *Teleportal *Spykeback *xlr8 Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Series Category:Tomas 10 Episodes